


Silver Ring, Flower Crowns, and The Gala

by OasisLake76



Series: If Things Were Different [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hhhhhh, I listened to this song on repeat and I couldn’t get this coupon of out my mind, I’m fucking... I melt when Gio if portrayed as a good dad and a good husband, M/M, OOC, Song fic, The the kid more dads, even tho its for the marvel fandom, fucking makes my heart burst, he has enough mothers, how come the Author lets you have TWO dads Ash?, i couldn’t sleep until I wrote this, move had this on my mind for a while, my first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Ash woke up cold and alone, grunting he flung his left hand that wasn’t trapped under him back behind him only to hear a small yelp and sharp teeth gently nip at his fingers.





	Silver Ring, Flower Crowns, and The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used is ‘I love you 3,000’ by Stephanie Dougharty
> 
> And is why did I put the mark of the relation ship at eight and a half years? 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr
> 
> I would also like your thought on the fic if you don’t mind commenting!

_ Baby, take my hand _

_ I want you to be my husband _

_ Cause you're my Iron Man _

_ And I love you three thousand _

Ash woke up cold and alone, grunting he flung his left hand that wasn’t trapped under him back behind him only to hear a small yelp and sharp teeth gently nip at his fingers. “Wha..?” The young adult grumbled as he shifted his upper half up to turn and look what’s behind him. 

Blacky’s back was to him but the female Umbreon had her head turned to glare at the male trainer, Ash mumbled an apology and twisted under the covers so that he could wrap around the black and golden Pokémon. Little Blacky puffed her fur up and started her wierd little snoring-purring sound she does when she’s content with her surroundings. 

But it wasn’t long before the door swung a little to harshly and there was some cursing that didn’t come too late after the loud noise. “Mornin’,” Gary’s voice drifted over the two who jolted up from the sound of the door “Made you both breakfast.” The taller mumbled and sat down on the edge of the bed with a wooden tray that held said breakfast. Ignoring the two glare at the young Professor with equal grumpy expressions. 

Ash hummed and shifted to get comfy before leaning up a little to get a good morning kiss from Gary while he moved the smaller board that held the Pokemon food over to where Blacky was now curled along the side of Pikachu. Ash noted that Gary made his favorite for breakfast.

“Get ready soon once your done eating.” Gary stated as he stood up and walked towards the shower, shedding his shirt and pants as he goes.

Ash’s eyes caught on the raised red streaks on the brunettes back as he watched his boyfriend walk away. “What are we doing?” he asked, eating another forkful right after. Electing to ignore the blush creeping up his cheeks.

The taller leaned out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand while the other held toothpaste “You’ll just have to see.” 

_ Baby, take a chance _

_ Cause I want this to be something  _

_ Straight out of a Hollywood movie _

Misty was absolutely one hundred percent ready for today! She’s finally going to ask Ash out on a date and then be her partner to the Gala. She won’t take a no and she won’t back down. 

You see, the Regional Pokémon League is hosting a Gala to celebrate Ash as the first Pokémon Master in a very long time. A lot of people are going to be there, her sisters were making a fuss about what to wear and how to do their hair that morning and she was glad that she didn’t need to work the gym today. 

All gyms and leagues were shut down since all of the leaders and champions needed to be at the Gala for the night. What Misty still can’t believe was that Ash asked all leagues to keep their reigning champions as he took the title of Pokémon Master as it wasn’t fair to both him and the Leagues if there was just one Person for everyone to fight, and sometimes two leagues will go off at the same time. And don’t get her started on the ‘Chosen One’ title he still held even though Misty think it was ridiculous, no one really calls him that but apparently Ash kept lamenting that the legendaries don’t give two big stinking hoots what humans think.

She had just gotten to Professor Oak's house and was greeted by a slightly frazzled Tracey, they greeted each other before he sent her down into the ‘office’ area of the house that was next to the laboratories. 

She knocked and peeked her head in. “Professor Oak?” Misty asked as she fully stepped into the office, the aging man looked up from the computer screen and papers scattered all over his desk. 

“If you’re looking for Ash, he left with Gary for the rest of the day until the Gala,” The older man informed and went back to his busy work without a second glance towards the girl. 

First off that was plain rude. Second off the news puts a big damper on her plan, but no matter! She’ll find Ash, with Gary or not! 

_ I see you standing there _

_ In your Hulk outerwear _

_ And all I can think _

_ Is where is the ring _

Gary was nervous okay? He was taking his boyfriend of around eight and a half years on what really is an old memory trip through some old spots in Kanto before the Gala later tonight. He was planning on doing something he never thought he would get to do in his life when he was a lot younger. 

A little black box sat neatly under his Jeep Wrangler driver's seat, wrapped up in one of Blackys many bright scarves that are also shoved under there with it to make it less obvious to Ash. 

The full plan was to take him out to Vermillion City and maybe see Lt. Surge while they were there but it was mostly to get a Vermillion ice cream cones. Then they were going to head to Saffron City to go to the mall and pick out a small box worth of candy and drinks. After that they were going to double back to Pallet Town to Delia’s and Giovanni’s Deli shop to pick up a picnic basket that Gary had ordered ahead last night before things had gotten frisky, then drop by Daisy’s flower shop to go search for flower crowns to give each other. Finally they would head back to Vermillion City and sit by the waterfront and present the things they bought for the other. 

But Gary’s stomach felt queasy and his palms kept sweating, he whipped them on his pants one last time before Ash came out of the house with Pikachu riding faithfully on his shoulder. “No cap?” The taller joked as Ash sat down in the passenger seat. 

“No. Not today,” Ash answered as he let Pikachu climb his arm to get into the back with Blacky. “Thought it would mess up my looks and hair. Since, you know. I actually tried to look good for once.” The black haired trainer laughed awkwardly as he pulled the sun visor down and messed with his hair a little in the tiny ass mirror. 

“Babe, sweetheart, my Big Chungus.” Gary snorted as Ash turned around quickly to land a jab at Gary’s stomach but the brunette had caught both of his hands in time before they hit. “You look good no matter what you wear.” 

A bark from Blacky had brought the two men’s attention back to what was actually supposed to be happening. 

“Yes! Yes!” Gary raised his hands up and off of Ash’s and faced his Umbreon with a tiny but playful glare. “You’ll get your Vermillion Ice cream.” He turned back to the driving wheel and pulled the gear until reverse. But Gary kept smiling as he heard Ash break out giggling in the next seat. 

_ Cause I know you wanna ask _

_ Scared the moment will pass _

_ I can see it in your eyes _

_ Just take me by surprise _

Serena smiles as Bonnie ooh and awed at all the pretty dresses in the store. She had taken the little girl off of Clemonts hands as the blonde gym leader already had his tux and she wanted to have a girls day with her friends she made during the contests and Mairin. 

“So what color are you going after Serena?” Miette poked her head up above a rack a few lanes down. She already had a few nice baby blue dresses picked out and ready to try on, Nini wasn’t to far behind the other girl as Shauna was right next to Serena. 

“I want to go with a darker blue,” Serena stayed as she pulled aside a few more dresses that weren’t her size. “I’m trying to match with Ash.” Her added comment made the other girls paused but Bonnie who went closer to Shauna to see what the older girl pulled off the rack. 

“Serena,” Nini snapped her fingers to get the taller girls attention. “Ash isn’t wearing a dark blue tux. He’s wearing a dark green tux to the Gala.” 

Serena looked distraught at the news. “But green doesn’t look good on me!” She whines and the other girls, sans Bonnie who was was preoccupied by Dedenne demanding for a snack, shared a look of confusion together 

“Ash isn’t going with you to the Gala is he?” Mairin asked from behind Serena, her tone held and edge to it that Serena couldn’t explain. Mairin shared a cold look with the other three girls as Serena started to sputter about to explain herself.

“Let’s continue shopping!” Serena rushes out before starting to the other side of the store, which wasn’t very far off from where they originally were, and ignored the ranges of looks from her friends. 

If Ash was going to dress like that, then she’ll have to also. 

_ And all my friends they tell me they see _

_ You planing to get on one knee _

_ But I want it to be out of the blue _

_ So make sure I have no clue _

_ When you ask _

Lt. Surge chuckled as he watched Ash talk to one of his underlings. His eyes were trained on the man behind the shorter trainer though.

Gary practically had heart shaped eyes as he looked at Ash while the young man talked animatedly about battle strategies. He was only shocked out of his love trance when some drops of melted ice cream dropped down his fingers, luckily nothing got on his newly cleaned floors since Gary had dived back into eating his cone as quickly as he could without making a mess. 

Those two really were made for each other. He had heard the story from both Daisy when he had stopped by her flower shop to visit his aging mother one last time and from Giovanni a week later during a break at a gym leader conference. 

It wasn't long when he came and inserted himself into the conversation. The underling waved goodbye and darted off to do their task before Surge got to them. He happily greeted the two but sadly told them that the gym was being cleaned and that maybe they should come back next week if they have time. Both understood and he walked them out with promises of seeing them at the Gala tonight. 

_ Baby, take my hand _

_ I want you to be my husband _

_ Cause you're my Iron Man _

_ And I love you three thousand _

Ash giggled as he darted around the candy floor at the Saffron City mall. This place was a treasure trove to him when he was a little kid and it still was as he held a good sized box with its twin box in Gary’s arms as the brunette, unlike Ash with his unmatched energy, slowly walked around the floor. 

Ah found it! The one section that Gary loves the most. The gummies! Preferably the normal to the sour gummies unless their sour Grepa berry gummies which is Gary’s all time favorite next to the Gummy jolly ranchers shaped as Eevee evolutions. 

After grabbing both packs which were, coincidentally, right next to each other on the shelf. Ash pulled out his phone which had a timer going off on it, only fifteen minutes left until he was supposed to pay for the box and snacks before closing the lid that came with it and wait five minutes for Gary to finish up and not look at his box while he pays for what he got for Ash. 

He speed walked out of the gummy section into the more hard like candies and immediately spots the hard toffee that was coffee flavored. Adding a bag of those Ash couldn’t help but giggle a little as he search the section for more things Gary would like. This was the most fun he had in awhile. 

_ Baby, take a chance _

_ Cause I want this to be something _

_ Straight out of a Hollywood movie _

Dawn was absolutely on a straight coffee buzz with little to no sleep. Her last coffee had twenty espresso shots mixed in with a shit ton of sugar. Her girlfriend Zoey couldn’t understand why she would drink that much tooth rotting ness willingly but jokes on her because she drinks her coffee black and Dawn won’t kiss her until she either sets down her drink and help finishing up decorating the ballroom with her and a few other people or eats a piece of gum. 

She was the head of the decorators with Zoey and a few of Ash’s friends that she hasn’t personally met yet as her main group of people, there were extra workers but they were setting up the less important parts for the oncoming evening as they were supposed to be waiters and waitresses for the long night ahead of them.

“Babe you can calm down on the decorations, what we have set up is enough,” Zoey stated as she handed her now empty cup to a nearby person on dish duties before coming up to the ladder that Dawn was on, tying away on a few more streamers that connected to the looped bars surrounding the chandelier in the middle of the entire room. 

Sighing, Dawn slowly climbed down the ladder until she was standing next to her girlfriend to look up at the ceiling. “I know it’s just…” 

“Gary’s going to be fine. Ash will be fine. Don’t worry, I know you want them to have a magical night but your pushing yourself over your limit.” Zoey grasper her hand and dragged her out of the room. “You need sleep if your going to be up at all tonight.” 

Maybe Dawn can take a break. After all Gary has been planning on asking Ash for the last two years now and their ‘found family’ can take over her duties just for a few hours. 

_ Now we're having dinner _

_ And baby you're my winner _

_ I see the way you smile _

_ You're thinking about the aisle _

Ash smiled as they re-entered Pallet Town. But soon frowned in confusion when they passed their house and Professor Oak's lab. “Uh Gary?” Ash started to ask but the other shushed him and pulled into his parents Deli shop. 

“Stay here!” Gary said excitedly before getting out of the car while it was still running and jogged into the Deli shop. So Ash stayed in the car and chose to entertain the two Pokémon in the back seat until Gary arrived back. Luckily it wasn’t long before his boyfriend came back with a large picnic basket and opened Ash’s door to hand it over. “What’s in here?” He asked while leaning closer to sniff the at the top of the closed off basket. 

“Lunch!” Gary happily said and the two Pokémon in the car chirped happily. “But we’re not done yet.” 

“No?” Ash asked while tilting his head unknowing in the back seat both Pokémon where copying him. 

“Nope!” Was the only answer Fary gave Ash as they pulled out of the parking spot and got back onto the road. 

Where else was his boyfriend taking him? 

_ You reach in your pocket _

_ Emotion unlocking _

_ And before you could ask _

_ I answer too fast _

Brock huffed and puffed as he worked through the kitchen heat. He was asked along with a few other people to create a menu for the Gala tonight and they were just finishing up the last few plates of deserts as the other hot plates were kept in a special heating container. 

“Where should I put this monsieur head chef?” A man asked as he balance a medium sized bowl of grappa berry glaze and a bowl of soft Caramel chews. 

“The glaze needs to sit out while the Carmel can be put on the bench over there next to the sink. Chef Cilan will be taking care of those.” Brock instructed then turned back to his work. 

Brock had finished the first two Christmas themed five tiered cakes and was almost finished with the main desert, which was a nine tiered cake celebrating Ash on his title. The first tier was Kanto themed with little fondant made figures of Ash’s first team, the second was Johto and so on forth with each respective team in each region and multiple Pikachus until it reached the second last tier that held all regions symbols on a white background. The very top tier was a simple grassy frosting cover with three little Poké Balls in the color of the normal Kanto starters in front of an Umbreon wearing a maroon colored flower crown with a Pikachu wearing a matching dark green one. Their tails might be overlapping each other but that was Brock's executive decision and no one can make him change it, especially if things go well with Gary and Ash before the Gala tonight.

_ And all my friends they tell me they see _

_ You planing to get on one knee _

_ So now I can't stop thinking about you _

_ I figured out all the clues _

_ So now I ask  _

Delia couldn't be more happier than right this moment in time. Gary has just came in to grab the very specially made picnic basket that both she and her husband put a lot of love into. 

“Do you think he’ll say yes?” Giovanni asked from the cash register, putting in the last of the money Gary had given them even though they both wanted to do it for free since it was for something extremely special for him and their son.

“Honey.” Delia giggled as she walked towards her husband with a tray of newly made sandwiches. “They’ve been dancing around each other since their first League. And they’ve been dating for what? Six to seven years now?” She sighed and grabbed the hand Giovanni offered to help her off the floor. 

“Eight and a half.” He clarifies and takes the tray away from her and let Delia handel the next customer that came in as he headed to the back to drop the pan into the bubble bath of warm water which is a constant thing no one of their sinks because Delia didn’t like staying longer than at most an hour after closing time.

Delia watched as the customer leaves as Giovanni came back to the front. “Eight and a half years. Wow!” She looked over to beam at her husband. “We didn’t even date that long until we got married! That’s like… twice the time.” She mumbled as Giovanni leaned in to steal a kiss from her. 

“Don’t compare their pining for our dating period before marriage. It’s up to Ash if he’s ready for his own next chapter of his life that involves another human than a Pokémon.” Giovanni stated and pecked his wife’s cheek before reminder Delia that they were closing shop up early for the Gala. 

_ Baby, take my hand _

_ I want you to be my husband _

_ Cause you're my Iron Man _

_ And I love you three thousand _

“Okay!” Gary announced as he stepped back from the large blanket he had set out for the Picnic. His left pocket felt heavier and heavier as the time slowly ticked by. 

“Come sit down already!” Ash giggled, patting the spot on the blanket next to him as their two Pokémon raced around them in a game of chase. “I want to give you the box I made you.” 

Laughing Gary sat down and pulled his own box sitting next to the basket. “Your or I?” He asked and the other perked up and said he wanted to. 

“Close your eyes.” Ash stated as he picked up the flower crown behind him. The trainer had chosen a dark maroon flower crown in hopes of Gary wearing it throughout the Gala, he also aimed to match the suit color the other was also going to wear. “No peeking!” He giggled as he picked up one of Gary’s hands to cover the brunettes eyes with. He snorted as he watched Gary part his fingers a little before giving Ash a smile and actually closing his eyes. 

Gary felt his boyfriend place the flowers on his head and he finally pulled back to see Ash’s phone in the camera app. The maroon colored rose crown sat nicely on his head and Gary surged forward to kiss Ash on his lips, knocking the crown sideways on his head. 

Gary did the same that Ash did. Telling the other to close his eyes and actually placing his own hand instead of Ash’s own. The dark green flowers didn’t really match his suit but it was close enough that Daisy could do in the, Admittedly, short time he gave her. 

Ash pulled his phone up and a goofy grin spread across his lips. Ash pulled Gary down as he surged up and took a photo of the taller looking surprised with Ash kissing his cheek. 

They did the same with the box’s and finally got around into digging into the basket for a late lunch. 

Gary’s hands keep getting sweaty. 

_ Baby, take a chance _

_ Cause I want this to be something _

_ Straight out of a Hollywood movie _

Tracey was trying his absolute fucking best okay! He was getting pulled in every direction by multiple people. 

Where’s Ash? Oh where did Gary go? Who’s going to take care of all the Pokémon? Do you know who’s going to be at the Gala? What kind of food will be there? When should we arrive? What’s the dress code? Can we take our Pokémon? Will there be a battlefield there? 

And his answers were: Don’t know, don’t know, we the assistants and the people working at the Gala will, it’s an open event if you want to attend as only high officials are being forced to go, a lot of different kinds of food from all regions, there’s posters up all around Kanto and even on the league's website, dresses and tuxes since it’s a Gala, yes you can take your Pokémon just make sure their well behaved, no there will not be a battlefield since most of it is a celebration for Ash and he asked not to battle anyone tonight. 

Those questions were asked so constantly that he typed out the answers he kept repeating to everyone and tapped them onto Professor Oak's front door. About the amount of people that came in were cut in half, along with a good quarter of his added work since no one was bothering him. 

Professor Oak has added so much more into all the assistants work load. Half of them were over at the castle they were able to rent out for the night, and that wasn’t even a third of the people over there right now! 

Tracey had become the Head of all assistants and volunteer workers here, so he was trying to keep track of everyone and where they're needed. It didn’t help that Ash wasn’t actually helping with the preparations since their mostly in his honor but Gary literally argued, bribed, and blackmailed most of the Champions and other league members to have this day just for him and Ash. And Tracey will admit he would be more impressed at how Gary had easily squashed down all complaints if it weren’t for his soon to be boss also adding shit to his already really long to do list. 

Tracey really hope that whatever Gary is doing with Ash right now warrants all the flack the brunette is going to receive from his, Ash’s friends, and coworkers because Tracey is pretty close to getting up and searching the two out just so he can slap Gary in the face. It would be a good stress reliever but it also would probably cost him his job, but that’s a fifty-fifty chance since Ash practically has everyone wrapped around his fingers. 

But there’s work to be done and he needs to get back to the task at hand and not go daydreaming. 

_ Pa da da da da dam _

_ No spoilers please _

Paul huffed as he finally wheeled in the last few heavy boxes of imported Pokémon food. He sat them next to the other ones and turned the hand held lift to bring it back into the back of the semi truck. 

“I still can’t believe they let someone as incompetent as Ketchum be the Pokémon Master!” One of the workers huffed out as he pulled out containers of Pokémon food and stacking them by Region and Type. “And he really let the old Champions stay in their position. If I were the Pokémon Master I would have fired everyone and rebuilt the Leagues!” The worker continued to rant. 

The other workers in the giant back room looked at each other in disgust. How can this person really say that? Doesn’t he know that the Pokémon Master does not have that much power? And the amount of backlash they would get from the people and trainers? 

“Dude.” A female worker came up to the first one from a different section. “The Pokémon Master can’t do that. They would need all the leagues approval and even then it would take years to recreate all the leagues.” She was given a scalding glare from the blonde. 

“I didn’t ask you for your stupid opinion!” The worker snapped and a different woman came up to him and cuffed the back of the head. She was holding a clipboard so she must have been one of the people Dawn had chosen to send down here to check on the deliveries. 

“Can’t you just shut up and be happy for someone else for once Trip?” The woman lamented before looking into his crate and checked something off on her clipboard before moving over to Paul. “Ash won against Alder fair and square. It happened and you can’t really do anything about it for now so why don’t you just help like everyone else?” 

Trip growled and stood up from kneeling. “Don’t tell me what to do Bianca!” He was met with a cold glare from Bianca who had gotten halfway to Paul and his crate. 

“I can and I will! We need this Gala to go smoothly since we have so many people coming and this is also a party for Ash.” Her voice was cold as a Froslass body temperature and Paul couldn’t help but shiver a little even though he was sweating rivers. 

“I quit then!” Trip declared and threw his gloves on the ground before stomping out of the back room like a toddler not getting their way. “Have fun dealing with the Gala without my help!” 

Paul felt sorry for Bianca as the woman sighed wearily as she radioed someone and explained the situation while making her way back to Paul. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Paul didn’t know her that well but he’s been trying harder to bettering his social skills and it looks like the blonde needed a little encouragement. “He was an ass and never really did a lot of work.” 

Bianca snorted a little as she leaned over the crate a little and marked something off on the clipboard on a sheet of paper that looked like a check off list to Paul. “He was an ass during the Unova League when I met Ash and he never really changed. I’m surprised he even showed up in the first place since there won’t be any kind of battles here tonight.” 

Paul felt his cheeks get a little redder and he didn’t know if it was from his exhaustion catching up to him or the way Bianca looked really nice from the lighting that shone through the large open garage like door where more trucks were coming in to drop off a lot of other things. 

He can’t believe he was kinda happy that his brother had forced him to come instead of watching the whole thing go down on the news from home. 

_ Pa da da da da dam _

_ No spoilers please _

Clemont cursed as he was shocked once more for what felt like the sixth time in the last few minutes. 

“You okay?” The teen who turned out to be named Sophocles asked from the opposite speaker he was working on a little ways away from Clemont. 

“Shocked myself again,” Clemont grumbled and he went back to work. They only have six more hours to get this place ready and everyone been working since four in the morning, and that was three days ago. He was forever thankful to Serena and the other Kalos contestant girls that took Bonnie without fuss, he wouldn’t be able to deal with his little sister on top of getting the new speaker setup along with the DJ set, the normal lights, microphones, spotlights, and what other electronic broke down during the whole ordeal. 

Sophocles inhaled sharply in consolidation as he himself shook one of his gloved hands. They shared a look and chuckled before getting back to work. 

Clemont can’t really muster himself to be in a bad mood today. Ash had finally achieved his dreams of become Pokémon Master and so young at the age of twenty five no less! He could only be happy but that doesn’t mean he still can’t give flack to the black haired trainer and his best friend Gary who had stolen the shorter away. Blackmailing and metaphorically growling like a pissed off Garchomp at anyone who tried to protest. Clemont has the right mind to stay away from that mess and easily take the small extra work load that came his way but he wasn’t going to let the two get away scott free.

This was Ash’s night. And after everything he’d been through, Ash really deserved to be in the spotlight. 

_ Baby, take my hand _

_ I want you to be my husband _

_ Cause you're my Iron Man _

_ And I love you three thousand _

Ash hadn’t felt this whole for a long while. He laughed and clapped his hands when Blacky had jumped on her trainers back and pushed Gary to the ground before darting off, her little paws easily carried her in a large circle around the picnic blanket before letting out a cheerful bark as Gary got up and chased after her. 

The sun was starting to set and they would soon pack everything up and go back to their two story house to get ready for the night. 

Pikachu jumped up from his spot next to Ash’s left side and decided to join the fun by speeding in front of Blacky when the Umbreon wasn’t looking ahead and tripping her up which let Gary get closer but overall failed when Pikachu zoomed in front of the man also. Making him trip up as to not accidentally step on the mouse Pokémon. 

The brunette landed on his ass with a huff of breath and Ash smiled while he rolled his eyes at the antics of the three before getting himself up and off the blanket to pull Gary up off the ground and onto his feet with little room between the two men. 

Ash could only stare into Gary’s brown eyes, picking up thin swirls of dark forest green in the talkers eyes. His posture softened as he dragged his hands up from Gary’s chest to the back of his head to pull the taller down into a soft kiss. Gary had moved his arms to lay on Ash’s waist when they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together and smiled at each other. 

This is what Ash missed the most when he wasn’t home. He missed Gary’s constant presence in bed and in the morning when they didn’t have that much work demanding their time. He missed the way Gary always countered Ash’s banter with his own instead of cruel words and snide remarks with sneers stretching apon lips of many. They once were rivals with to many emotions and harmonies raging about at the age of ten, but now they had found something extraordinary together. And Ash hoped to never lose what they have built together from blood and tears. 

Gary shifted and his face scrunched up, Ash pulled back in confusion as Gary continued to fidget about. Right here. He needs to do this right here and right now but Gary couldn’t bring the courage up to get down on one knee. 

“Gary?” Ash asked, moving a hand under the taller’s chin, moving Gary’s head so the brunette was looking into Ash’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” Something nasty curled between the younger trainers ribs, it was tiny but it was there nonetheless.

Gary looked away, a mix of shame and guilt spread throughout his whole body. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the best way to word his feeling to Ash. That he wants to stay with him for the rest of his life until they grew old and frail. 

“Gary?” Ash asked again nervously. His brain was starting to go a little crazy as it tried to figure out what made Gary act like this right now when the whole day he was smiling and laughing right alongside Ash. “Did I do something?” 

Gary’s eyes widened at the question and his attention snapped back to Ash. “No! No, not at all. It’s just…” His own mind was on panic mode, this was his moment and it was slipping through his fingers like soft sand. 

Ash was really concerned now. “Just what?” He breathed out. Softly cupping Gary’s cheeks to keep the others eyes on him. “What can I do to help Gary? We’re in this together, if I’m doing something wrong that you don’t like, please tell me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable without reason.” 

There goes Gary’s heart again. Beating rapidly as he took in Ash’s expression. Ash was so earnest about this, about them, and he didn’t know he got so lucky to be here with Ash in his arms. 

Gary finally pulled together the courage and strength to bypass his anxiety and intrusive thought to reach into his back pocket where he had slid the little black box from his coat in when the other male wasn’t looking. “You really want to know what’s making me nervous?” Gary asked while licking his lips and Ash shook his head while whispering a ‘yes, please’ in such a loving manner it warmed Gary’s whole body and soul. 

The brunette brought the little box from behind his back and slowly sunk down on one knee. “This is what’s making me nervous.” He breathed out. Looking up at his boyfriend with as much love he could muster thrumming through his heart. 

Ash gasped as Gary opened the box that held a silver metal ring that was engraved with the Kanto words for ‘My Love’, a good size emerald was situated to be the ‘O’ in ‘Love’. 

“Oh.”

_ Baby, take a chance _

_ Cause I want this to be something _

_ Straight out of a Hollywood movie, baby _

Kukui grinned as his Incineroar purred next to him. The Pokémon’s fur was brushed and it almost shined under the hotel bathrooms light. 

The Gala was just three hours away and Ash had requested Kukui and Burnet to come early since he and Gary had something important to announce to everyone in their found family. 

“You ready?” Burnet asked, her head was the only thing Kukui could see from the doorway with Incineroar between them. Her black dress complimented her nicely and Kukui smiled wider as his wife walked into the room and greeted both him and Incineroar with a loving kiss on the forehead. “We need to get going if we’re going to make it on time.” 

He hummed in agreement and called his best friend back into its Poké Ball, Burnet has reached for the roller and brought it to his chest so she could get rid of the last few Pokémon hairs that refused to leave the first time Kukui went over the suit. 

Burnet sat the roller down on the counter and took Kukui’s hands, bringing them up to her face so she could kiss the wedding ring adorning his left ring finger. “Let’s get going.” She mumbled before bringing Kukui down for a quick peck on the lips. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” He agreed. The two made it out of the bathroom and the hotel room, other people joined them on the elevator that were also going to the Gala early but neither Burnet or he could remember their names. 

He can’t believe his old boarder did it, even after he won the first ever Alola League and won against Galars Champion who was then reinstated after Ash won against all the other Champions. 

Even though Ash will always be Alola’s first Champion and will always be the first in Alola new Hall of Fame. Gladion was the one to take the title Alola title from Ash and Kukui could say that the young blonde took his Championship ceremony with dignity and grace that he didn’t have in his personal the start of from the last few years ago.

Kukui was proud to say that Ash had turn into a fine young man and he can’t wait to see where his new title as Pokémon Master will take him. 

_ Pa da da da da dam _

_ No spoilers please _

Ritchie was helping the rest of the set up crew before going to open the front doors and letting everyone in. He had just come back from an early ‘found family’ meeting and he couldn’t help himself from having a wide grin stretched on his lips. 

“Alright everyone!” Dawn yelled as she walked down the first part of the split staircase that lead to the second floor. Zoey walking down the other set to meet her girlfriend in the middle with the twin clipboard to what Dawn was holding. “Lighting and sound system?” She started to list off. 

“Check!” Clemont called as he gave Sophocles a high five. 

“Food?” She asked while looking over to where Brock was standing now dressed in a stone colored tux with Cilan and his other brothers next to him. 

“Made enough that it would take at least five of Ash to eat all of what we made.” Brock answered and made the surrounding people chuckle at the small jab towards the trainers appetite. 

“Pokémon food?” She looked forward to Bianca who was locking the back doors to where the empty crates must be. 

“All shipments came in and are ready to serve and go!” She answered before linking one of her arms around Paul who’s cheeks dusted a light pink.

That’s something Dawn would have to look into later but not tonight. “Decorations?” 

“Babe you went wild with them, their fine.” Zoey chuckled as she looked up from her own clipboard. 

She turned her glare onto her taller girlfriend before turning back to the audience. “All the League members are here and accounted for. Ritchie!” She called and the auburn haired male smiled before walking down the halls and to the front doors. 

He motioned two of the door hops to unlock it and stood there as the doors slowly swung open and he was greeted by a crowd of fancy dressed people. “Welcome to the Pokémon Master Gala!” He announced and tried not to flinch from the thunderous sound of clapping and cheering. “Please don’t go past anything with purple rope blocking the entrance as it is not open to the public!” Ritchie clarified. He soon moved out of the way and stood next to one of the door hops, whistling as more and more people spewed into the grand entrance. “I would keep and extra vigilance.” Ritchie radioed in before taking a moment before leaning his head back down slightly. “And stand your ground. Don’t let them tell you otherwise.” The small mic pinned inside his jacket collar gave a static noise before multiple ‘rodgers’ were given. Nodding the door hop he slipped into the throng of people and gently maneuvered himself between bodies until he got back into the dinning hall which was closed off until actual dinner time. 

Ritchie wonders how Ash is going to deal with so many people looking up to him. Ritchie damn well knows he can’t, just those few lines almost had his head spinning right off. 

_ Pa da da da da dam _

_ No spoilers please _

Misty didn’t know how to feel right now. Apparently Ash and Gary had what they called a ‘found family’ meeting and she wasn’t notified at all but Brock and Tracey were. How come those two got to go and she didn’t? Granted she and Ash had a falling out after Johto and they didn’t really talk much when he went away to Hoenn but Misty also thought that they made it all up when he came with his class from Alola for two weeks. Apparently not. 

Huffing in announcing she stood at the top of the stairs that led into the ballroom, searching for the black haired trainer and his Pikachu which would no doubt be with him for the evening. Still no luck. Grumbling as she picked up some of the front part of her dress to make her way down the stairs, swiping a flute of champagne off of a walking waiter who was gracefully weaving in and out of social groups and slow dancers, she sipped and stewed while making her way towards her sister Melody. Only to be shooed off angrily into another direction, what kind sisters. 

“Oh Misty!” A voice called out, turning around she spotted Dawn make her way over with Zoey being slightly dragged behind her. 

“Doll face.” Zoey warned as they got closer and Misty couldn’t help but bristle slightly at the guarded look the other redhead was giving her. 

“Oh hush!” Dawn lightly swatted her girlfriends upper warm before turning all bright smiles and curious eyes. “We didn’t see you at all today!” Dawn stated and Misty couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed since she promised her help in getting everything ready. “And we didn’t see you come to the ‘found family’ meeting?” 

There was the million dollar question tonight. “I didn’t get a message.” Even to Misty’s ears her answer sounded flimsy and fake. Ironically it felt like ash coated her tongue and mouth completely.

Zoey’s eyes narrowed before getting a better grip on her girlfriend. “Well you should probably bring it up on another day with Ash and Gary. But right now is the time to celebrate! Let's go Dawn.” The redhead nodded at Misty before she was now the one dragging her partner away and back onto the dance floor where Misty saw Zoey’s head dip, and not to see Dawn eyes widened and they shot to her before going back.

Misty wasn’t getting something here. Ash and Gary must have told everyone something that she wasn’t allowed to know and it ticked her off further. To hell with Zoey and Dawn! She’s going to look for Ash and demand answers that she has the right to know! 

Setting down the half empty flute Misty almost stomped her way through the crowd with as much politeness and angered person could muster. 

Unbeknownst of Misty, Ritchie was standing off not to far from her and had watched the little display from the group. He pulled collar up discreetly and mumbled something into the mic clipped onto his jacket collar. “Watch out, Misty’s going around looking for Ash and she looks murderous.” The mic pinged by and Giovanni’s voice was heard.

“Gary is being sent his way, keep tab of where Misty takes Ash if she finds him.” Giovanni’s ordered and Ritchie mumbled his agreement before going to find Ash before Misty did. 

_ Pa da da da da dam _

_ No spoiler please _

Ash laughed happily, tonight was going great! With the exception of Misty but you know? You really can’t please them all.

“Ash!” 

And speak of the devil, “Misty! You made it!” He twirled around only to face a pissed off redhead. “You okay?” He asked but she only grabbed his hand and tugged on it until he bashfully excused himself from the group and followed Misty to the open balcony. “Okay, what-“ 

“No!” Misty growled as she pointed a finger in Ash’s face. “You has a meeting with everyone else in this little ‘found family’ thing.” She used her fingers in quotation marks and Ash bristled but he didn’t get to say anything as Misty continued. “And you didn’t even think about inviting me? One of your longest friends?” 

Ash sighed. His shoulders sunk down as his hands rubbed his face. “Misty we haven’t talked in five years.” Ash gently stated, “ yes your one go my oldest friends. But that doesn’t mean you’ve stuck around. I tried calling you the day before tonight, I tried texting you. And nothing! Absolutely Nothing on your part!” Ash hissed out. Eyes darting around them to see if there were a reporter nearby until his logical side of his brain reminded Ash that Dawn made a strict ‘No Paparazzi’ rule. 

“Bullshit Ketchum! Your hiding something else from me-“ 

“Ash! There you are!” 

Misty whipped her head to the side as Ash started to internally scream as loud as he can and wished Guzzlord would come back and eat his ass right then and there because he doesn’t want to be apart of what’s going to come down soon. 

Serena happily walked up to them, skipping in her pink ballerina flats, and slid a little to stand next to Ash. “Misty.” Serena’s tone was cold, and was the exact opposite of the one she used to call Ash’s name, as she linked her arms with Ash. But the young man tried to lean as far as he humanly could while also trying to be polite because his mama never raised a mean bone in his body but his padre had taught him to stick to his boundaries.

“Serena.” Misty’s words were like poison a poison type would secrete daily.

Ash regretted following her so willingly. He learned his lesson from Iris, why did he redo his mistake? But no matter. This needs to stop. “Well I hope you two have a good rest of the night. I’m needed elsewhere.” Like with Gary and the other Regional Professors which were highly possibly getting shit faced at the bar during this moment. He pulled his arm out of Serena’s surprising death grip and turns to walk away. His left hand came up to scratch an itch behind his ear and both girls gasped in horror. 

“What? Do I have something on me?” Ash had turned back to ask. He was sure he hadn’t gotten any crumbs on his suit because if Brock found out that he sneaked into the kitchen when no one was looking to get a snack the older man would surely have his head completely severed from his body. 

“Your left hand.” Misty had a disgusted look on her face as she pointed to Ash’s left hand that paused by his head. 

Shit. Did he forget to take it off? Before the doors were open and the ‘found family’ meeting had ended, he and Gary talked about not having their rings on just for tonight but Ash must have forgotten because he immediately went to the kitchen for a snack and then was herded by an angry Dawn and an unimpressed Zoey I to the dressing room. 

“Is that a fucking engagement ring?” Misty looked angered and in disbelief while Serena had let out a quiet sob and covered her mouth with silk gloves hands. 

Ash was extremely confused. Everyone knew he and Gary were together, so he really shouldn’t be confused about the two girls reaction to the engagement ring. So what's getting them so twisted up? He was very open with PDA with Gary so it wasn’t really hard to understand that they were together. “Yeah.” Ash eye’s the two when their reaction got worse. 

Misty stomped her foot and Ash wondered how she didn’t break the heel from how tiny the end of the heel was. “What the hell Ketchum?” She snapped and threw her hands up in the air. “You never told me you were dating someone!” 

Ash felt his energy draining and his night going down the drain. He sighed before responding to Misty, “I told you several times in the span of a call six years ago and mention my fiance at least twice every other call - and that's a total of five calls Misty.”

“Who is she!” Serena yelled. Tears streaming down her face along with her makeup and Ash couldn't for the life of him make himself feel sorry for the woman. 

_ Pa da da da da dam _

“First off his Fiancé is a he, not a she. So do your homework before you start olympic gymnastic jumping to conclusions so far their not in our universe.” A voice ripped through the girls yelling. Ash looked over to his right and it almost felt like he would fall to his knees when he saw Gary elegantly walk down one of the stairs that lead inside the ballroom from the balcony. 

The taller reached for Ash and pulled his fiancé towards him. Gary never let his eyes stray from the two girls as Ash tucked into his side. “Now you know. Me and Ash are engaged.” 

Misty’s mouth opened and closed while short sputtering sound came from her. The redheads face shifted through so many expressions that Gary could really keep track of which one stuck before it changed into something else entirely. 

“How long?” Serena demanded, stomping her fort like a toddler. “How long have you two been together!” 

Gary took his time answering the younger girl. Humming as he looked down at Ash who peaked up at him with an exhausted smile and droopy eyes. Looking over he answered with a calm smile, “I’ve had a small crush on Ash since we left Pallet town here at the age of ten. But we’ve been together for around eight and a half years, and we’re twenty five now. So around the stages of Unova?” He looked back down to Ash when the shorter shook his head. 

“Later half of Sinnoh. Two months before the League.” He answers before turning to look behind Gary to see a small group of Pokémon lead by Pikachu and Blacky who were charging their way towards the humans. 

“Anyways!” Gary brought the two girls attention back to him as he let go of Ash because the other had seen something behind Gary. “That’s that! And you can’t change it. So why don’t we go back inside and just enjoy the rest of the evening?” Gary asked. He too can feel his energy draining and it's only been around three hours out of nine total until the Gala ends. 

  
  


Serena didn’t stop crying as she swirled around and left the Balcony by going down the stairs into the garden the castle overlooked. Her dress fluttering in the breeze and Gary had to admit that the dress and the color actually suited the girl quite well but that was a thought for another time. 

Misty was still sputtering before settling on unholy anger. She spat at Gary, the man moved out of the projectiles way with a stone poker face as Misty huffed and puffed. “Fuck you Oak!” She statutes loudly before pointing at Ash behind Gary. “And fuck you Ketchum!” Before stomping off into the ballroom and was met with a couple of waiters, Ritchie, two security guards who calmly escorted her into another hallway and not through the ballroom. 

The brunette slumped when he saw Ritchie nod at him before disappearing back into the large crowd seamlessly. A chirping noise brought his attention down to the concrete floor. Blacky was rubbing her body against Gary’s, chirping and pawing at the man’s shoe. Bending down to come face to face with his trusted partner, “what’s wrong?” He asked and he got a responded whining noise. 

It dawned on Gary what his girl wanted when Pikachu trotted up to them with a dark green flower crown almost falling off his little head if it weren’t for his big ears keeping it on. “Oh,” he mumbled and Blacky started pawing at his pant leg while whining. “Is that what you want?” He laughed when his Umbreon gave a bark in reply and he gently took of his crown and placed it on Blacky head. She and Pikachu bumped snoots together before racing back to the group of small Pokémon milling around Ash’s feet. 

Ash chuckled as a Buneary with a bow on one ear bopped a Piplup on the back of its head. The younger man looked up at the sound of Gary’s steps and smiled tiredly at his fiancé, only to get pulled into a tight hug by Gary. “God. I feel shitty.” He mumbled into Gary’s maroon suit and the other hummed, carding his long fingers through Ash, for once, tamed hair. 

“You shouldn’t.” Gary replied and Ash muttered an ‘I know!’ Before cuddling closer. “It was their fault that they couldn’t get it, not yours. So don’t start beating yourself over it. They couldn’t handle it so they left, you don’t owe them anything.” Gary added while showing the group of Pokémon back inside the building so they could have a little alone time. 

Ash hummed in agreement as he was gently rocked from side to side by the taller. It was nice outside tonight, it wasn’t too cold and there were only a few clouds out but not enough to block the full moon. The music coming from inside the ballroom gently weaved it way through the open doors and out into the quiet world, the coupe enjoyed being alone for some time before Gary pulled back a little. 

“Ready to face everyone?” He asked gently while cupping one of Ash’s cheeks to pull the black haired trainer into a kiss. 

Ash took his time during the kiss before answering. “No. Not yet, it's nice outside.” Laying his head back down on Gary’s shoulder he mumbled “Can you sway us again? It was really nice.” 

Chuckling, Gary started to sway them gently again. “Whatever you say. My Pokémon Master.” The taller cooed into the shorter’s ear that wasn’t pressed into his suit. 

Ash giggled and leaned up somewhat to give Gary a kiss on his jaw. “Thank you, my Professor.” He whispered and the two men fell into a soft giggling fit before calming down to the sound of soft music, distant Pokemon and human chatter, and the moon and stars above. 

_ And I love you three thousand _


End file.
